Bittersweet Juliet
by Nevermoria
Summary: When did Hermione begin to listen to sweet words from Marble mouths? Why was she so content having that mouth engulf hers? It reminded her of a play, but she refused to let her story end the same. The daughter of Flowers and Snakes would be their savior even if she didn't know it.


Black hued water dripped onto dark brown curls as Hermione Granger sat in a muddy cell, one could hear her brain working miles away as she tapped her head against the bars behind her. The croaky voice of Ronald Weasley brought her from her many thoughts, "Will you stop that! It's driving me insane while SOME of us are planning on how to get out" A shaky laugh left her bloody throat, "Out? We're only leaving in pieces thanks to you two" A glob of mud collided with her copper skin, too tired to care she waved her hand magically washing away the grime. Thank god for wandless magic. A growl from the annoyed redhead caught her attention as she kept tapping, "Whatever are you glaring at Ronald?" His fists wrapped around the bars that sat feet in front of her, "How can you say things like that Hermione? You are just as much a part of this as I or Harry are" A smirked formed on her lips that felt right at home, "Harry or I" More mud encased her skin making her laugh, a painful thing to do as it caused her to cough up more blood into her growing puddle. "No, I am the quiet muggle-born who hasn't my raised hand in class since fourth year. I'm the one who found a loophole in elf lore to let them have clean clothes and to form a reading group in the Ravenclaw common room. A quiet muggle-born who was happily sleeping after being fucked senseless by her boyfriend before two idiots used an illegal map to find me and drag me into a fight"

Silence filled the air as the first sounds from the cell behind her as Harry moved farther away from a glaring Ron. "Harry, I thought you said she was bathing…" Hermione couldn't help herself from a snicker, "Yeah, in cum, hot sweet cum of a god who treats me like his goddess" The words tasted so sweet as she remembers her last moments with him, cuddled into his chiseled abs and chest as he sang her to sleep. They spent so many nights like that, she had every curve memorized which she happily played in her mind as her fellow captives stared angrily at her. Hermione could barely care as she slipped into sleep, ignoring the bickering that was slowly growing in size.

Her mind wandered onto how she had gotten into this jam, how she ended up as the secret lover of second most powerful Wizard in the world. And where that godforsaken boy was because he promised her safety! He promised so much..when did she start listening to the sinful words from marble mouths. A memory clouded her brain as she felt blood trickle down her throat, a memory of music, of Russian accents and a hidden stairwell.

It had started so wonderfully, the boy were busy with the tournament, she had been spending all her time researching the dark arts and potions. Her secret passions, which she was exceeding gifted in. She had even taken up lessons with Severus Snape, she supposed that's when their romance started. She was making Amortentia contently when his mint cologne overpowered her senses, "God Dammit Malfoy, Snape said no outside scents today!" She turned to berate the blonde devil but found herself alone in the brewing room. Sighing she turned back and added the last ingredient, finishing her months of hard work. She happily breathed to smell her true love, only to be overpowered by the unholy cologne. A snicker caught her attention as Draco stumbled his way in, a box of Dragon bones in his hands. "Gods Granger, you wore that horrid apple perfume again didn't you! I've told you a million times it makes me ill"

Heat began to fill her veins as she took a sample for Severus, she needed him to say she made it wrong. To try again, so that it wasn't Malfoy she was smelling. Defeated by her own mind she added in a stray hair unbalancing the potion. She watched as months of work was destroyed. "Wow, you have the funniest luck. You know Sleazy came out with a new potion for curly hair like yours, Blaize grew his hair out last summer. God damn afro, neatest shit, I still have some if you wanna try it, might save your next potion" She knew he meant well, he so often did when they were alone here. But his words still stung, perhaps all words from his mouth would always sting her. Sighing she left without a word, hoping Snape was in a yelling mood to get her mind off the results of her potion.

Severus Snape, hardened head of house for Slytherin was sitting in his office. A glass of muggle brandy in one hand, a book by John Milton in the other. "Miss Granger, the potion, good, good. Hand it over so I may test it," Heat engulfed her skin once more as she handed the vile over, her nerves peaked when he uncorked it and smiled. "Belladonna's...just as always...Wonderful job Hermione, a perfect potion. Draco will need to watch out, your topping him this year. Next, I want you to make me Felix Felicis, with Draco, its a two person job and you both need to learn to work with those who you disagree with. I once made a rather good batch of Polyjuice with Remus Lupin while we were in school" Hermione forced a polite nod before turning and heading towards the stairs to Gryffindor tower, to her dismay an exhausted-looking Draco stood in her way. "Mia, please help me, Snape asked me to refine these bones. Apparently, he lost a bet to someone named Penny and she needs them, but I have practice tonight, please I need help, I'll promise to be on my utmost behavior for the rest of the year" Defeated she sighed once he sent her a genuine smile. He did it so rarely that it alone would be enough payment for her help. Hermione settled in for an afternoon of him trying to explain brooms to a girl who couldn't fly.

This went on for months as they both studied under the legendary master, to her massive distaste he was also Draco's Godfather and uncle. To whom he was married Hermione never asked, she simply let him talk the afternoons away. He was smarter than most and it stirred something that in her that never made the work, well work. It was like tea with a dear friend, in which they often did stop for tea. He had hers mesmerized within the first day, as she did to him, they often brought each other cups during tough spots when leaving the cauldron would ruin all their work. She settled to listen to him rant about family matters and what was expected of him once he left school as she tried to shove girlish dreams down. She had always found him attractive, even at eleven, he resembled a god. But his words hurt too much for those feelings to ever grow, that was what made the afternoons so hard. He'd sound so human..so un-Malfoy, but then dinner would come and they would go their separate ways. Him to his loving friends who worshiped him, her to the two idiots she was stuck with.

Till one day she felt less alone while away from the lab because Victor Krum had taken an interest in her. She tried not to question it as he watched her read while doing situps, he wasn't smart, or god-like, but he held kind words. Hermione thought that was what she needed, to her dismay it led to an emptiness between Draco and herself during their lessons. He no longer offered to help, or gave her witty banter to fight with, he ignored her for the most part. But it was better than his harsh words that cut her like ice. Her friends didn't take it well either, "Fraternizing with the enemy" Ron had called it. As always Harry had sided with Ron, leaving her even more alone when Krum was busy with training. The ball came and went, not even ten minutes in she lost sight of her date. Defeated she went to find her friends, putting on a face of cheer she asked them how their night was going. This would be her undoing as Ron came undone and began to berate her for leaving them for Krum, an apologie was on the tip of her ton before the unthinkable happened. "I'm still surprised he wanted anything to do with such a cold unfeeling swot" His words were colder than even Malfoys, they echoed around her head for the next few hours till a stop at the Hufflepuff afterparty left her rather drunk.

Emotions overpowered her as she sat down in a stairwell, leaving her tearstained. She had to smile though, alcohol made this easier. Those glorious Puffs who adored food and pleasing others, she was so caught in the thoughts of food she barely saw Draco Malfoy sit next to her. Tiredly she sighed "What do you want Malfoy, I've already been insulted, berated, and patronized by the only friends a swot like me can find. I do not need the grand pureblood perfect remarks from Draco Fucking Malfoy, king of the Pureblood club" He held no smirk, no insult, not a word left his frowning mouth. A thought hit her that made her feel ill, such marble-like features shouldn't be able to bend like that without breaking. He was to perfect in his god-like looks to be sad, let alone sad over her. He leaned towards her making her jump back, a pained look filled his eyes as he sat on his knees in front of her. Ignoring her want to move he graced her swollen cheeks with a silken handkerchief, dabbing her tears away till her skin was all but dry.

He sat back down staring down the hallway into the darkness, "You're too innocent to be hurt by such insolence, they ruined the ball for you, didn't they. I know it was ruined for me when I saw you on Krum's arm, he has so much courage, it made me feel hopeless when I heard him say you had his attention. I had an entire plan to woo you, been working on it since you broke my nose. But, him finding you first that day, spoiled my whole plot. I just hope you still had fun even if Ronald is a bastard" Something buried crawled out of her throat in this mess of a state, "You were going to ask me?" This caused the Slytherin prince to pull a black box out of his pocket, when opened it showed a sapphire bracelet, "Its honorary for boys to ask girls for their hands with their birthstone, September 19th right?" Her blood went a tad cold as her drunken mind tried to process what he was saying, "Yeah, but how did you know that? Not even my parents remember"

A sly smirk crossed his lips causing a churning feeling deep within her, "Have you never wondered who got you the gift hidden under your bed each year?" Sheepishly she scratched her neck, "The house elves?" He let out a laugh, a purely musical sound that made the churn turn into a weep, "My elf" he let out a sad sigh as he moved the box to make the gems shine. "Mother was so happy when I showed her, she'd be happier knowing it sat on your wrist than in my vault. Please accept this Hermione, as a symbol of our friendship" This caused her to swallow hard as her heart softened, "Friendship..you think we're friends?" He smirked before reaching for her arm, the cold metal felt wonderful against her skin as he did the clasp. "Of course I am your friend, who else holds most of my free-time. I've never needed a lesson from Sev in my life, I go to be around you...I hope Krum got you something just as pretty when he asked for your hand"

Watery laughs left her throat before she could stop them, "He ditched me ten minutes in..and he only asked me to the ball. There was no asking for hands, that's a pureblood thing right?" Draco smiled as he brought her hand to his mouth, a faint kiss lingering on her skin. "Yes Mia, asking for a woman's hand means asking to court her, I believe muggles call it dating. But we, of course, are much more traditional, those bracelets normally mean the girl is judging if the man in question is good enough to marry once they graduate. We have strict rules on what can and can not happen, kinda like how muggles can have sex before marriage, I believe, while purebloods are pure in every sense till marriage. No drinking, no sex of any kind, and no tears from their bride to be" He chuckled as he patted a stray tear, "But Puffs get drunk all the time, and I hear you're the king of sex. Plus Ron already slept with Lavender and their both 'pure'"

The trademark Malfoy smirk graced his face as he made to stand, pulling her with him, "Not all Pureblood follow the code as strictly as the Royal bloodlines. And Weasley is a poor excuse for a Pureblood, his family kicked tradition out the window when Arthur killed his two older brothers to steal the family money. Its poetically funny he then lost it all to his father in law in order to buy Molly, how she ever let him live long enough for there to be seven new ones I will never understand" Confusion clouded her mind as she felt his hand on her waist, "Dance with me Mia" heat rose to her cheeks as he spun her, his sweet words won out as she began to dance in the hall to no music in the arms of Draco Malfoy. After a decent amount of time and much laughter she began to tire, "Let me walk you back, the halls will be crawling with alcohol-induced idiots tonight" Happily she let him half walk, half carried her, to the fat lady. No one was waiting to make sure she had gotten to bed safely, she sighed as she turned to tell Draco goodbye. But when she saw his sweet smile she couldn't bring herself to say goodnight, "You were going to ask to court me?"

Blush covered his pale cheeks as he bowed kissing her hands, "Yes, I would be deeply honored to court you miss Granger" She whispered the password before turning back and leaving a light kiss to his cheek, "The honor is all mine, Mr. Malfoy, till tomorrow" The look of pure happiness in his eyes made her heart swore before she ducked into the hall towards the overflowing common room. To her luck everyone was coupled up in corners, happily ignoring her as she made her way up to her silent dorm room.

When dawn came around she had a nagging need to stay in bed, a dull pounding that had nothing to do with her handover. A snake-like voice tickled the edges of her mind, "Good morning my sssssweet" Rolling over Hermione searched for her wand, voices were always bad, but voices in the magical world were the top of the list of thing not to wake up with. Harry was evidence of that. Wrapping her fingers over her ebony handled wand she felt a calmness wash over her, "I mean you no harm, I am a friend, I am here to help you. Sssssuch a brilliant mind, ssssso many nookssss, ssssso much knowledge. Dark artssss, my favorite. But how would Potter or Weasssley react to thisss? They do not acccccept you...But we do...Sssstay in bed, talk with me Hermione" Sighing she gave in, snuggled back in and tucked her wand into the mass of curls she called a bun. "Wonderful girl, sssuch a sssmart child. Pleasssee, Lord Malfoy left you a gift, under your bed" As if without thinking she leaned over, grasping beneath her bed for an unknown gift. She was pleasantly surprised when her fingers touched leather, careful she brought it up to her soft covers.

Ancient black leather covered a book Hermione was quite sure was only in one piece because of magic, a small note tucked in the first page fell onto the bed as she looked at a mostly faded name. She smiled at the slanted handwriting of Draco, so elegant if he hadn't signed his name she would have been sure a girl had written it. Perhaps she spent to much time with males who half-assed everything, "I agree child, ssssuch poor choicccesss to sssspend your time with" This caused her to smirk as she read over the red ink, looking like rich blood from magical animals.

Good morning my dearest Hermione, I hope your time with the Puffs last night is not affecting you to horribly. Flint surprised me with training all of today, to make up for this distraction I asked my elf Henry to leave you a gift. The complete documentary of Royal lines, I remembered you being discouraged because books on Pureblood culture is not available here. This is the first of many books I think you will adore.

Yours, D.

Hermione couldn't stop the smile that graced her lips as she ran her fingers over the spine, it opened easily to her touch as she laid it on her lap. "ssssuch a great ssstarter" Inwardly smiling at her new conscience, a trip to the library would definitely be needed later. Perhaps it was from Draco, she could see him giving her a dark object meaning for it to protect her. "I will alwayssss protect you princeesssss" The sweet feeling of calmness washed over her again as she ran her thumb over the gems of her courting gift, perhaps it was alright to leave this a mystery for now. Bringing her attention back to the other gift her love had given her, the pages were made of silk in a silver sheen that reminded her of Slytherin house. The first couple pages were wittily written by a woman Hermione wished she could meet, Amelia Amanda Malfoy nee Rosier. She let herself be immersed for several hours till her stomach growled as if the universe called a rather large elf appeared.

It, or rather he, laid a heavy tray on the bed next to her legs. He smiled brightly as his thin fingers traced the tomes spine, "Mistress, Henry is so pleased to meet his Master's sweet. Please, Henry insists Mistress lets Henry take care of her, Henry has much to teach Mistress about elves. Much indeed, for now, though Mistress must eat and read. Henry suggests this page" To her surprise the tome responded to his magic and flipped almost to the end, landing on the family line of Snape. Interest peaked she grabbed a sandwich from the tray before snuggling in with her new favorite book. Amelia was telling her that the Snape line was originally from France, they had been potion masters as long as anyone knew and were held in high regard in the wizarding community. The handwriting shifted as a newer writer fill in where Amelia had left off, telling her of how the family earned higher ranks when the only heir married the eldest daughter of the house of Black. A smiled crossed Hermione's lips as she remembered Snape speaking of Belladonnas. Perhaps he was married, she wondered who Draco's aunt was. The writer went on to tell of the death of the line of Snape.

For his wife had fallen ill with a child before the war, but while she away for their lord a member of the order of the Phoenix had killed their daughter. Within a fortnight his bride had turned the killer and his own bride insane in a fit of anger. She was soon captured and sent away to Azkaban while the heir was forced into slavery by Dumbledore via several blood potions and a vengeful ex-lover of the heir. The child's body was never found but no ransom was ever made and the kidnapper refused to disclose anything about the health of the toddler. For now, the line of Snape is dead in all forms, if or when the daughter is found it will be dead in name but the Snape family will happily merge with another pureblood family. Uncontrollably a tear ran down Hermione's cheek as she thought of who would bind Severus to the man who killed his only child. A cold ache filled her stomach as she remembered Harry saying Snape and his mother were childhood sweethearts. Could Lily Potter really betray him like that? Another perfect example of muggleborns not understanding the wizarding world properly.

Hermione often became annoyed with those who lived in both worlds, like they ruled both. She was blessed for every day she had in the magical world, to the point she hadn't seen her parents in years. Not that they noticed, her father spent his spare time drinking while his mother spent most of her time entangled with random men. Neither had time for their magical daughter who they openly admitted was a freak who caused the family nothing but trouble. No, she was much happier spending her winter breaks in the castle and her summer breaks in France. She had bought a cabin during her second year, tucked away in the mountains near a wizarding village. She had no trouble convincing her parents it was a great investment, a little imperius curse helped things along as well. French laws were much more forgiving and open, she had learned early on that several other countries were fine with dark magic while her own had such a tight hand on it to most it would seem that they were trying to control all magic. She did not like being controlled. Perhaps Draco would give her an opportunity to be in control of her life more, being the lover of a Pureblood had some perks she couldn't ignore. Hours continued to wane till Henry once again popped into her room, a smile plastered on his lips as he saw the book open on her knees. A long length of parchment laying on her lap as she penned notes on the different families.

"Mistress likes her gift?" He chuckled as he spread a silk dress out on the rest of her bed, he became annoyed as it refused to unwrinkle. "Much too small of a bed for a Lady", snapping his fingers the size doubled leaving Hermione with a dazed look. "Henry how on earth did you do that?" He smirked as he reached for her hand, patting it fondly like he so often did to Draco. "Elves are much more magical than humans Mistress, but we happy serve and teach humans so our loved one may be happy. Come, Mistress, Master requested dinner for two. Unfinished business of dancing and stories, Henry found Mistress a dress Henry thinks will be smashing on Mistress" She couldn't help but smile as she stood, the dress magically fitting her form which felt fuller. Hermione chalked it up to hormones but barely cared when she looked at herself in the mirror.

With a pop she found herself in the Slytherin common room, vaulted ceilings welcomed her into the surprising warm room. White furs covered the floors contrasting the walls which were lined with black leather sofas. Her blonde prince sat on the last one, watching a mass of darkness move around the bottom of the lake. "Did you know that the squid is older than the castle? Salazar gave it to Helga as a courting gift when they first came here. She adored the animal so much that when the time came for her to leave the school and let someone take her place, she couldn't bear to remove the beast from the only home he ever knew. She even added in this window so they could watch him grow under the moonlight" She could tell he was smirking even without seeing his face, it was laughable the way her stomach fluttered. His sleek form rose, turning towards her with a thin smile. "You look stunning Hermione, like the goddess Minoan herself"

A warmth graced her cheeks as the distance between them closed, his silky chilled hands felt amazing on her skin as he caressed her face. A soft hum of classical music began to fill the room as he grasped her hand, placing the other snuggly on her waist. "May I have this dance, my lady?" She nodded into a giggle as they began to sway, the feeling of eyes kept her on her toes as he spun her. They were seamless in their steps as if two stars were orbiting together through the sky. "Ignore them, they were disbelieving when I asked for the room. None thought I had caught the Gryffindor princess. Speaking of princesses, would my princess do me the honor of coming to the Ostara Ball at my family home" Hermione struggled to find her words as fears sunk in, she pulled herself away from his body to find her thoughts. A look of confusion crossed his marble features as she stepped further away. "We can't do this...I'm a mudbl-" Cold fingers wrapped around her mouth as Draco was upon her, "Do. Not. Say. That. Word" Warm tears flowed over her red cheeks as her knees buckled, Draco removed his hand to hold her as they crumbled to the ground.

"Please, don't call yourself that...You are not dirt...You're smart enough, powerful enough, that your blood is irrelevant. My parents won't say a word, my friends won't… you are welcomed in my world. And I understand if you want to back out, but don't you dare let your blood keep you away from me" He huffed out his word as he held her to his chest, focusing on her heartbeat to ignore the heat in his eyes. "You know this isn't how I saw our first date going" Hermione let out a watery laugh as she wiped her eyes, "This is a date?" Draco nodded as he tilted her head up, forcing her to look him the eyes. "Definitely, the dress, the book, a room alone with slow dancing and dinner. A storybook kind of thing" Hermione sighed as she felt his handkerchief dab her tears away, "I'm sorry, for some reason I'm a tad emotional today...I spent a good hour crying over Severus's lost child and another two when I read about Merope Gaunt. That book was brilliant, but a bit sad. I never realized how hard some purebloods have it"

A gentle laugh stopped the last of her tears as she pulled up once more, "We do, we are the oldest group in England and most attacked. By muggles, by power hungry wizards who want our land, our power. Power we do not give often, but I freely, willing, offer you a piece of that power. You could rule the world if given the right names and right dinners. Starting with a ball thrown in honor of Ostara the goddess of spring, she is often depicted as a copper skin beauty with long earth-toned curls that touch the ground. Will you be my Ostara? My Goddess?" A cooing stopped her response as his head tucked into her shoulder. "Kill me now to avoid these idiots.."

Pansy Parkinson peeked her head out from a statue of Salazar, "Draco Malfoy how dare you wait this long to introduce us to the latest Lady of Malfoy. God your kids will be adorable!" Draco's hands tightened around her as if the mention of children was going to make her flee. A smile graced her lips as she saw the smiling face of Daphne Greengrass follow the ravenet Slytherin. "Betting is quite common in my tower, the boys will find anything to waste money one. How you about you two, Dragon bone corset, I say blonde hair and fair skin but tans during summer. My eyes but turn golden in the same way Draco's turn silver from the Vella traits surfacing" Hermione held her hand out trying not to laugh as his blushing warmed her skin, the politician smile crept onto Pansy's face as Daphne stepped back. "No way, I know better than to ever bet against the brightest witch of our age" Pansy's pointed nails wrapped around her hand, "Deal, I bet a complete copy of Draco except a slight curl but only when it's drying"

Hermione laughed before nodding, turning back to Draco who seemed content to breathe in her scent as she spoke to his friends. A thought hit her that made her feel less in her element, "Um...what's the dress code for a Pureblood ball? I had pictures taken in my Yule dress and I think it's like Muggle princesses. No wearing the same outfit in a row to events. This dress Henry put on me so I'm a bit lost" A look of cunningness crossed Pansy's and Daphne's faces as they stood. "Meet us in the great hall at 7 o'clock. Night Draco, Hermione" They bowed before turning and heading down a hall into darkness. Draco seemed to relax as he moved to stand, Hermione willingly went with as he began to sway them again. No words were needed as their bodies melded together to the music, she felt like a queen with his hands around her. All too soon for her liking her feet began to hurt, "Dragon, could we pause for a bit, I am not trained in heels quite yet" He smirked as he snapped his fingers, a sofa moved to where they stood with a table of food to the side. Draco helped her down and pulled her feet into his lap, removing the offending footwear to rub circles into her skin.

"Are you hungry? I had the elves make focaccia" Draco smiled as she nodded between sweet whimpers, he adored how easily his powerful witch could be brought to a whimpering mess just by a little pressure. They sat like this for most of the night, Draco rubbing circles on the tender soles of Hermione's feet as she fed him food she had only ever read of. Neither notice the sunlight creep through the lake and bath the room in a blue light. When first-years began to pile into the common room the couple finally realized their mistake.

"Hello Draco, hello Draco's female friend" Hermione laughed at the way the children sat around Draco like he was some neat pet who would cause them no harm, reluctantly the couple departed. Draco to go row his friends out of bed, Hermione to get ready for her day with the Slytherin girls. Out of her formal dress which she folded with care before hiding away, Hermione started finding her nicest public clothes for whatever the two snakes had planned. Deciding on a form-fitting tube dress in a light peach color and modest heels to match, Hermione charmed her hair to stay in its bun which looked beautiful even though it was a disaster.

Soon she found herself at the entrance hall, her new found friends smiling back at her. She felt her outfit was a little underdone as both stood there in flared out skirts with deep plunging necklines. Pansy patted her hand as Hermione tried to say she could go change, "your outfit is actually perfect as we'll be getting the dress for you, now, Snape gave us a portkey to use. It goes off in a minute and re-goes at noon, ready?" Hermione nodded as she grasped hands with the other two girls, the clock tower rang out 7 am as the key activated. She compared the feeling to being pushed through a straw and then spat out against a wall, all in all, not pleasant.

Daphne and Pansy seemed to agree, "I wish Dumbledore would just allow older students to leave via floo. Portkey is such a pain" Hermione giggled at the girls before they left the small alley they had landed in and found the busy streets of Paris waiting for them. Hermione was speechless as she took in the many stores and historical sites. Daphne gilded her towards a very tall building with a name she couldn't read for the life of her. "Someday you must make Draco bring you here on a proper holiday" Hermione agreed, they soon found themselves in a small room with an enchanted measuring tape that was making quick work of Hermione's form. She felt rather exposed in her knickers but the other girls acted as if this was completely normal so she pushed through and tried to hide the color that threatened to cover her cheeks. When the tape was done it glowed red before dropping on top the sofa the other girls sat on. Taking the magical item with them the girls wandered into the main shop.

Dresses filled almost all available space except for where a small older woman sat hand sewing the train of an ornate wedding dress. "what's the occasion my sweets?" Hermione smiled as she handed the tape measure over, "Ostara ball, my first so I want it to be special" They were shooed away as the woman pricked her finger, "Your dress will be done in two days, an elf will bring it to Hogwarts. Payment not needed, powerful witches always honor other power witches"

The trio was taken aback as the door magically slammed behind them but decided not to question it, a dress was a dress and Pansy swore this was the best dressmaker in the Wizarding world. As they had hours to kill the girls wandered the streets till they came across a sprawling park. Children rode brooms with fathers chasing after them happily, mothers sat in magically produced shade and read while elves fanned them slowly. Daphne noticed a look on longing on Hermione's face that through her off. "What's the matter, Mia?" Hermione laughed as she smiled at the Slytherins, rushing towards the lake till her toes touched the clear water. "I want this, all of this, I get so little of the magical world in my life. I want it all" Pansy playfully pushed her causing the brunette to fall into the water, "You'll get it, Malfoys almost always marry their first courtship. You're a shoo-in for the next Lady Malfoy"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh as she pulled a piece of grass out of her curls, deciding that a day in the sun could do them some good the girls made their way towards a sunny patch of grass. Unsure if her idea would work Hermione snapped her fingers, Henry popped in front of her with a smile. "Yes Mistress" Daphne gasped as she bent down and poked the elf who glared and smacked her hand, "Hello Miss Greengrass, Miss Parkinson, glad to see Mistress is making more friends of her stature" Hermione giggled as she knelt to the creature's level, "Henry, could you bring me and my friends some food? I'm in no state to go walking around Paris" The elf wiggled his nose before nodding, "Henry agrees, Mistresses wardrobe needs to be improved before Mistress can be seen in public. Henry will stop by Masters favorite restaurant and get Mistress and her friend's lunch" With a pop the elf was gone, leaving Hermione dumbfounded. "I thought my outfit was alright?" Transforming a fallen tree into lounges the girl laughed as they waited for the elf to return. "Your outfit is fine for dress shopping, but for an event, it wouldn't be acceptable. Henry is probably trained like all other personal elves to keep your best interests at the forefront of their mind. I wouldn't be surprised if he completely replaces your wardrobe by the time we get back to school"

A cough brought their attention to said creature who was holding a large platter of food, creating a stand out of thin air he sat his load down before handing food to each girl. "Henry has, Madam Penny who is making Mistresses dress will be making this years line of clothes, Henry has linked Mistresses trunk to her new closest at Malfoy Manor" This shocked Hermione slightly, even Pansy and Daphne seemed to think this was odd. "Um, Henry why do I have a closest at Draco's Manor?" The elf snorted as he bowed, "Because Masters closest was too small for all the dresses Henry ordered"


End file.
